Wavering Determination
by Dreamcloud111
Summary: The human has doubts right at the end of "Genocide Mode" and a wavering suspicion that what they are doing is wrong.


"Well it'll make my job a lot easier…" Sans shrugged slightly, sweat dripping from his brow as I clenched the handle of the blade in my fist, gritting my teeth as I did my best to glare at the skeleton.

Ignoring him I charged forward once again as he let out a low sigh, raising his hand as a series of bones sprung from the ground, smashing me in the chest as I felt my ribs crack under the force, wildly swinging back and forth as he slid past every one of my attacks at an inconceivable speed.

I collapsed to my hands and knees as my chest heaved back and forth, blood pouring past my lips as I slowly raised my head looking up at the short skeleton as my vision started to double my teeth grinding together as the ringing in my skull got louder and louder. Sans sighed a bit and walked towards me looking down with pity.

"Game over kid..." He murmured before I felt a dull, round bone shoot up through my ribcage, letting out a guttural scream before my vision filled with light, suddenly finding myself back on my feet back at the beginning of the hallway once again.

I leaned against the wall and took a second, my knuckles going white as I squeezed the handle of the blade.

" _Why are you even doing this…?"_

I shook my head and righted myself walking through the hallway once again. I couldn't give up now… I was so close, it couldn't end like this.

Determination flowed through me as I approached Sans again, his everlasting grin still present on his face. "It's a beautiful day outside…" He taunted, his gaze going outside the window "Birds are singing… Flowers are blooming…" He smirks and goes on with his ramblings as I step forward, bracing myself once again as I prepared to throw myself towards him.

…

Another flash and once again I found myself back at the edge of the hallway, slumping down as I let my hair hang over my eyes.

" _Stop… Why are you doing this to your friends…?"_

The voice ticked in the back of my head once again, my eyes watering before I stood up starting to walk forward "I have to… I have to win… I NEED to prove I can do this… I can… I can just reset the timeline…" I muttered to myself approaching the skeleton for the umpteenth time.

"I feel like I'm not even a person to you anymore…" He mutters giving a small smile "I'm just your problem…"

His eyes begun to glow once again "I must be such an inconvenience to you…" He grins as he slammed bones against my battered form once again. I feel myself growing even more exhausted as lasers and bones flew inches from my face, gasping for breath as he finally stops his onslaught his grin ever-present.

"Say you… really like swinging that thing around don't you…" He chuckles as I slowly stumble back to my feet, stuffing legendary heroes into my mouth to regain my strength.

" _Why does he keep sparing you…?"_

"Just SHUT UP!" I screamed and clutched my head, my nostrils flaring as I glare daggers at Sans "Why won't you die already!" my voice was hoarse as I screamed, Sans letting out a low chuckle "Guess I'm just that good…" He grins as I felt the familiar vice grip on my soul, pulling me to the ground "I could say the same thing to you kid…" I saw a twinge of regret in his eyes before he resumed the fight, shards of broken bone and blood spattering across the floor before I once again found myself back at the beginning of the hallway.

" _Please stop this…"_

I explode letting loose as I stab the blade of the knife into the wall "You don't know anything!" I screamed out as I tore at my hair "I have to do this… I have to prove that I CAN do this!"

I grabbed the knife and charged forward not even letting Sans start talking as I lunged forward again wildly slashing back and forth as I felt the dull bones bash and bruise my chest and face, the white skeleton leaving me in a bloody panting heap on the ground again.

"… You got so close last time…" Sans smiled slightly as he walked forward, his hands in his pockets as he gazes out the window at the beautiful sunshine outside "Having a bad time kid…?"

I shakily tried to stand up to my feet crawling onto my hands and knees before collapsing once again "I'll get you… Eventually…" I growl as Sans gave a sad smile

"I know…" he turned around as three skulls appeared behind him, his left eye glowing bright blue as I saw their mouths fill with white energy. "See you in a bit kid…" His smile persisted as he blasted me to oblivion, once again finding myself at the end of the hallway, letting out a long, guttural scream.

It was a long while before I managed to drag myself forward again, Sans giving a small sigh as I raise my knife. "Let's just get to the point…" His low voice utters raising the skulls once again as I raise my blade.

As I ducked and wove through the series of lasers and bones, I felt the creeping doubt crawl through my chest like a parasite, infecting my thoughts as we fought, distracting me as suddenly a large thick bone crashed across my face, my nose shattering as I fell onto my back. Sans panting softly as once again I saw him cease his attacks. "Say… You really like swi-"

"Stop…" I call out as he blinks, giving me a curious look as I slowly rise to my feet "S-Shut up… You don't… You don't mean that…" I snarl as I stand before him, blood dripping onto the ground as Sans looks at me, his glowing eye staring deep into my soul. "Why are you doing this…?" I mutter as the question echoes through the halls.

Sans gave a soft sigh as he closed his eyes, looking down at the ground before he gave a soft little smile "Because I remember who you used to be…" He opens his eyes, giving me a soft smile "I remember how we used to work together… How you fought Flowy and saved me from Asriel… A time when we were perhaps even… Friends… I suppose I'm just hoping that you'll just give up"

The word rang through my ears like shattered glass glaring as I point the dagger towards him walking forward "I AM that human sans… I've not changed… After this I'll reset… Everything will be back to no-"

I was interrupted as I felt him grab my soul looking up as he pulls my close "You have no idea what amount of suffering you have caused us…" He growls as he swings his arm to the left my whole body following suit as I slam into the hard, marble wall knocking the wind out of me. "You killed the one who saved your life…" He swung his arm upwards, crashing me into the ceiling and cracking the stone above "You killed Alphys who cared so deeply about you…" He swung downwards as blood spurted from my mouth, my lungs crushing under the weight as he looks down at me "You killed my own brother…" He held his arm upwards as I hang limp, levitating up into the air, more and more anger in his voice as tears slide down his cheekbones.

"What gives YOU the right to play God in our lives?" He snarled his smile fading as he flung me back and forth, slamming me all over the hallway. "What gives YOU the right to bring this suffering upon us!?" He started to scream, forcing his warm forward as he throws me down the hallway, slamming into the box of items and slumping on the corner, sans walking towards me, tears pouring from his sockets as he wipes his face with his jacket "And all so you can just know what would happen…?"

" _Please… End this… Now… You don't have to do this anymore…"_

My eyes welled up with tears as I lay bruised and battered, shards of Sans' attacks laying besides me as I look up at him, Sans was frowning as he looked at me. "Come back Frisk… Your friends need you…" He quietly mumbled as I suddenly lunged forward at him, his eyes widening for just a moment before he felt my arms wrap tightly around his shoulders, breaking down as tears rolled down my face.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so… So sorry…" I whimper as my fingers curled around his jacket pulling him close "I… I'm so tired Sans… I'm so tired of fighting… I just… I want things to be the way they were..."

I heard Sans' breath catch and hesitate as he thinks, my eyes squeezed shut as I held him close, I knew that I'd committed atrocities, literally spilling the blood of dozens and committing genocide, just to know what would happen, to see how it would look. I truly should be burning in hell.

Instead I felt his arms wrap slowly around me, pulling me close as his smile returned "Buddy… Pal I… I don't know what to say…" I shake my head "N-No… Don't… Don't say that… I know what this is about…

Sans gave a low sigh as he closed his eyes keeping me in his embrace "Then you know what I have to do…" He quietly uttered as I sobbed and held him tighter.

"I swear I'll make things right again… I promise that I'll fix this… I'll fix it and never reset it again… I promise…" Sans hesitated before squeezing me comfortingly "I believe you kid… Take care of yourself…" I nodded before my whole body froze and tensed, a large dull bone protruding through my back as my vision faded, mumbling promises before my eyes filled with white once again.


End file.
